Fairy Tail's New Dragon Slayer
by Acnologia's Daughter
Summary: Acnologia's daughter tries to join Fairy Tail, but will she be allowed to , and if so what will happen to her? Look at cover image to see other ships.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Acnologia's Daughter

As we all know Acnologia's is a dragon, but not just any dragon, but the dragon that trapped a group of mages from the guild Fairy Tail. What most don't know is that Acnologia has a daughter. Also this young girl is his biological daughter. Every year on the day he became a dragon he returns to his original human state. On such day a young mage ran into him and fell head over heels for him. Being the dick he is he took advantage of her. In a one-night stand kind of way he took her virginity and then left her, unbeknownst to him, pregnant and getting weaker with each day. The young maiden sadly lost her life in child-birth, but her daughter was cared for by her grandparents. As their daughter grew so did Acnologia's knowledge of her. The young child was named Kirako (dark child). Kirako developed Dragon slayer magic. To be exact Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. Time and time again, Kirako heard whispers of her father, whom she knew about because her mother told her parents everything. Time and time again, Kirako would get more and more distraught over her past. Finally she reached her breaking point when she found out about the Tenryuu incident. At the age of 7 Kirako understood depression, she could never shake the feelings that inadvertently the loss of the Fairy Tail mages was her fault. So during the Grand Magic Games (GMG) when she learned that the Tenryuu group were alive Kirako became determined to use her magic for Fairy Tail, the night after GMG were over Kirako snuck out of her house leaving only a note telling her guardians goodbye. Kirako headed toward Magnolia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kirako was on the train heading to Magnolia. Luckily she had brought a few books to read so she wouldn't get motion sickness. Apparently things that make most people motion sick will cure Kirako's motion sickness. She was finally going to Fairy Tail. Her only fear being rejection, but she pushed it down so hopefully she could make it to Fairy Tail's gates without having an anxiety attack. The conductor's voice breaks the silence. She's 2 minutes away from a new life or a broken spirit. 'Well here goes nothing' she thinks. Once the train stopped she bolted for the door. 'First things first, where the heck is Fairy Tail!?' After nearly 2 hours of searching she runs into none other than Gray Fullbuster without his shirt on so his mark is fully visible. 'Finally someone who can help me!'

"Excuse me, but you're a Fairy Tail mage right?" Kirako asks.

"Well duh, I do have the mark right." Gray sarcastically replies.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that, but do you mind showing me where the guild is?"

"Look behind you, see that huge ass building, that's her."

"YAY! Thank you so much!" Kirako runs off towards the 'huge ass building.' Slowly her doubts and shyness start peeking through her excitement. By the time she reaches the guild she's almost tempted to go home. Almost. Taking a leap of faith she pushes the huge doors open and walk inside to the bustling excited atmosphere that can only be found in Fairy Tail. The pairs of eyes are on her the second she enters. The eyes belong to Fairy Tail's resident Dragon Slayers, who immediately picked up the smell of a Dragon Slayer and Acnologia, and chocolate chip cookies, Kirako's favorite breakfast. First to approach is Wendy.

"Um, my names Wendy I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer, I couldn't help but notice that you have a very unique smell."

"Oh yeah um, I'm Kirako, and I need to ask for permission to join the guild."

"Well then I'll introduce to Master Markov, he's like the father of our family."

"Thank you, uh Wendy, right?"

"Yep you're welcome."

"Master!" Wendy exclaims. "Someone wants to join the guild."

"Really we could use a new member." Makarov answers. "Also boys quit staring" he says pointedly to Gajeel and Natsu.

"Hi, I'm Kirako and I would be honored to be a mage of Fairy Tail."

"I'll leave now okay?" Wendy informs us.

"Well what kind of magic do you have?" Makarov asks.

"Um well could I tell you in private?"

"Okay but this better be good" Makarov says suspiciously.

"Thank you" Kirako adds as she follows Markov to his office, with sound proof walls so even a Dragon Slayer couldn't hear through.

"Alright what's the big secret that no one else could hear what kind of magic you possess?"

"I'm Acnologia's daughter and the Shadow dragon Slayer." She blurts in a rush.

"Really no wonder Natsu and Gajeel weren't giving you the nicest glances."

"They are Dragon Slayers as well, right?"

"Yep we have 3 no make that 4 resident Dragon Slayers here at Fairy Tail."

"You mean I'm in?" Kirako starts jumping for joy relieved that she was accepted.

"You do know that everyone else will need to be aware of your magic."

"I know could you tell them please? It took every bit of courage in my body to tell just you, I might faint telling so many people."

"Alright alright, I'll tell them, now some may not agree with my decision but soon they'll get to know you're noting like your father."

"Thank you, Master!"

"Well after the announcement Mira, our barmaid, and S class mage will mark you as a Fairy Tail mage." As they both exit Makarov's office and head towards the stage with a mic already in place Kirako gets nervous all over again.

"Excuse me, I have a big announcement! We now have 4 Dragon Slayers here at Fairy Tail, and she's really something else, she's a 4th generation Dragon Slayer, meaning her dragon parent is biologically tied to her. Her name is Kirako and now here comes the cool part her father is Acnologia" That killed any whispers in the guild. "Now before you judge her, she decided to become a light guild mage and didn't stray down the path of darkness like her father now that alone must tell you something about her. I will not here any complaining about her being a part of our family, I will give you as long as you need to get used to her unique parentage. That is all" Makarov concluded his speech and stepped off the stage with Kirako following close behind. When she reached the bar Mirajane greeted her with a genuine smile and a simple question.

"So where is this mark gonna be?

"On the right side of the base of my neck and light blue if you can that is" Kirako answers.

"Alright pull your hair up and I'll do it." Mira instructs as she prepares the stamp thing. After the mark had been placed Kirako was relieved to find that everything was almost back to normal. All except for Gajeel and Natsu who wanted a few words with the girl.

"So you're not gonna betray us and murder us our sleep are you?" Gajeel starts.

"No of course not! I'm nothing like my asshole of a dad!" Kirako answered furiously causing both Dragon Slayers, and anyone in a 10 foot radius for that matter, to step back in fear.

"So then your good right?" Natsu asks because he's still processing Gajeel's question.

"Yes, sheesh just my father is a bastard you make me out to be one? Seriously I've never seen the douche canoe in my life and almost everyone whose ever laid eyes on the physco is dead, so I have no way of being anything like him, and when I'm strong enough I will rip the bastards head off with my bare hands!" She keeps ranting but it's mostly calling her dad profanities so we'll leave her to cool down a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After screaming her head off for nearly 10 minutes, the guild finally managed to calm Kirako down. When she could think straight, she of course apologized then walked around to do some exploring. Avoiding magic and even people being thrown around she finally managed to find Wendy. To Kirako's surprise Wendy was sitting with a group of girls, with their boyfriends. The table was ordered like this: Lucy and Natsu were sitting across from Wendy and Romeo, beside them sat Gray and Juvia, and across from them was Levy and Gajeel. All the Dragon Slayers turned their heads toward Kirako as she approached. "Um... Could I sit with you guys?" Kirako asked feeling like she was in school again, as she was preparing for rejection when Wendy spoke up

"Of course you can!" After Kirako sat down Wendy introduced everyone to Kirako.

"Natsu, why were you glaring at her when she walked in?" Lucy asked still a little confused about her boyfriend's actions.

"Well she smelled like her father, and Dragon Slayer magic, it wasn't the friendliest thing to be greeted with." Natsu explained with as much intelligence he could muster into one sentence.

"Okay, that's kinda weird. Wait why were you smelling her?!" To say Lucy was angry at her boyfriend was an understatement.

"Bunny Girl it's kinda hard not to smell her she reeks of shadows." Gajeel threw in before Levy could catch onto Lucy's anger.

"Sorry I've tried every perfume in the world but my dad's stench clings to me like a leech." Kirako added.

"Umm… You also smell like chocolate chip cookies?" Wendy said a little confused, I might add.

"Oh yeah I ate some cookies for breakfast, I swear I'm addicted to them." After explaining Kirako pulled a cookie out her bag and started eating it. Edges first.

"Why did you eat the edges first?" A very intrigued Levy questioned.

"Oh I eat the edges first because I don't care for them, because they always get hard and don't stay chewy like the middle." As Kirako finished explaining she popped the middle into her mouth.

"Wait since you're a Dragon Slayer doesn't that mean that you eat your element?" Wendy questioned.

"Oh that, well I consume shadows, darkness, despair, all the sad things in life. I like to think that I'm easing people's souls when I consume their sadness." Kirako couldn't resist but adding, "But I can't for the life of me find too much darkness here in the guild, you all must be the happiest people I've ever met."

"While we each have some things that tear at our hearts here surrounded by all our friends you just forget about all the sadness." Lucy explained from personal experience.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kirako said. 'Wow these people fix each other's broken hearts, it's amazing. It's infectious even' Kirako looked around the room not finding a shred of darkness.

"Oh I need to go find somewhere to live." Kirako remembered that she had nowhere to live.

"You could live at Fairy Hills, it's a dormitory for female Fairy Tail members." Levy spoke up. "But the rent is pretty high." she continued.

"I think I'd rather live somewhere a little less expensive. Well I'll be off see you later" Kirako shouted the last bit at her friends as she walked towards the guild doors and into the fresh air of Magnolia. 'Now where can I live' Kirako walked about 3/4 mile radius around the guild, until she found a small bookstore. 'Might as well stop to see what kind of books they have to offer here.' So Kirako walked in and was greeted by the smells of a bookstore. The old lady at the desk greeted her and let her explore until she found about 3 good books.

"Well it's good to see some people still enjoy the classics" the old lady, who by her name tag was named Shiral, said as she scanned The Prince and The Pauper by Mark Twain and 2 other older books.

"Yup I figured I should catch up on the classics once I find a place to live." Kirako had felt so comfortable in the bookstore she let the last part slide.

"Well there's a one bedroom and bath with a small kitchenette on the top floor of this here bookstore, and the rent is pretty cheap, I'll lower it if you help around the bookstore." Shiral offered.

"That would amazing! Oh thank you thank you thank you Mrs. Shiral."

"Amazing you got my name right on your first try I think I'm gonna like you well come on I'll show you around. There's a staircase that leads straight up to the room. You can reach it by coming in through the back door." Shiral walked Kirako out the front door and towards the back where they proceeded to tour the small apartment on top.

"It's beautiful Shiral, I'd be delighted to live here. I can even work here when I'm not at the guild or on missions."

"So you're a Fairy Tail mage. You folks are known for destruction. Could you refrain from destroying the bookstore please?" Shiral asked, she'd spent all her life savings on this place and would like to have it intact when she passed.

"Yes, ma'am, I just joined today and I will not use my magic anywhere near the bookstore." Kirako promised, and well Shiral couldn't help but believe her. After Kirako got settled in she got hungry and so she made herself some waffles with the convenient waffle maker in the kitchenette. Waffles and chocolate chip cookies! Kirako's day couldn't get any better! Well it did, that night when she was walking to the guild she ran into an exceed who had been orphaned. Both the poor cats parents had died and she had wondered into Magnolia looking for shelter. Now Kirako had a soft spot for cats, but an orange talking, flying exceed! Kirako couldn't resist adopting the poor thing.

"My name's Kirako I'm a mage of Fairy Tail and the Shadow Dragon Slayer. What's your name?" Kirako had met Happy, Charla and Lily so she had an idea of how Exceeds acted.

"I'm Tonia I would be honored to live at your residence." The small exceed told Kirako. So together they made their way to the guild and were greeted by a friendly welcome from the guild. Today had gone better than expected. Wendy, Lucy, and Levy hung out with Kirako the whole night, with some visits by their boyfriends. Kirako bid farewell to her friends and carried her sleeping exceed home where they both fell asleep on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kirako woke up to sunlight streaming in through her huge window in her kitchenette. Also the fact that Tonia was on her face contributed just a little. Being lazy Kirako got out of bed and grabbed the last of her chocolate chip cookies for breakfast. Tonia followed Kirako hoping to get fed but Kirako was still half asleep so she all but forgot about her little exceed. That is until said exceed spoke up.

"Umm... I'm here too, and I need breakfast."

"Oops sorry um... We'll have to stop and grab something for you on the way to the guild okay?" Kirako felt more than stupid for forgetting about the little fur ball in her care.

"Fine but we'd better be leaving soon." Tonia added as her stomach started to protest.

"Right." Kirako grabbed a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt and went to the bathroom to get ready, this consisted of brushing her teeth, getting dressed, and addressing bladder related issues. She stepped out after a good maybe 2 minutes, and found her brush and made her hair slightly presentable. An easy task for a girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Her size 5 jeans made her extremely small ass a little visible, also her kinda long legs were presented very nicely. Her random t-shirt just happened to be an extra-large café souvenir from some place near her old home. Sadly the shirt did nothing to emphasize her larger than Levy's but still smaller than Lucy's boobs, not that she much cared. Also under her shirt she had her only t-shirt bra, also her most comfortable bra. Finally she threw her gray slip on tennis shoes on and walked down the 30 stairs to the back door and fresh air.

Kirako and Tonia walked into a donut shop a block from the bookstore. Kirako got Tonia a cinnamon roll and a small milk. Of course Kirako couldn't help but get a small caramel latte for herself (one of her favorite things). Finally as Tonia finished her breakfast they reached the guild where the biggest fight Kirako had ever witnessed was being ensued. Kirako not able to see friends find stepped near the edge of the fight and screamed with a ferocity Erza'd be proud of "Stop fighting with each other idiots! I don't understand why people with no shadows could fight against each other!" This little outburst near stopped all the fighting except Gray and Natsu who were most likely the cause of the fight. Erza was indeed proud of the small dragon slayer, no one beside maybe her, master and Mira could stop a fight with a few words. Kirako still not understanding how the 2 could be fighting with such a small amount of shadows between them, used her shadows to throw both boys against the walls on either side of the guild. Then before either boy could even blink Kirako had slapped both of them and yelled yet again about their stupidity. Now this was the first time that anyone in the guild had seen her powers and although most wouldn't admit it they were terrified. Lucy and Juvia approached their boyfriends whose cheeks were already starting to swell and become as red as Erza's hair.

"What was that for?" Natsu screamed at Kirako whose eyes had near turned pitch black instead of the normal blue- gray color.

"You idiot! Why were fighting your guild mates?! I thought I'd finally found a place where my father would be disgusted to come in a 10 mile radius of, but NOOO instead you're acting like spoiled 2 year olds fighting over Legos!' Kirako was still furious.

"Kirako... calm down." a new voice spoke up.

"Who are you and why should I listen to you hmm?"

"I am a shadow make mage." the voice continued.

"Ohh really?" Kirako, though she'd never admit it, couldn't help but listen to this voice. It was a very appealing, husky voice that made her melt. She was almost calm when his words finally sank in. "Wait you're a shadow mage?!" Kirako almost didn't believe what he'd said, but his voice really did make want to listen to him.

"Yes, and my name is Vic, but you can me Your Royal Sexiness." Vic said. At his last comment Kirako burst into laughter, breaking the extremely tense atmosphere.

"Well I'll need to see you so I can determine if that title is appropriate" Kirako had yet to see him and if his voice was any indication she was almost certain that his self-appointed title was indeed the truth. As her mind was coming up with different faces to match the voice, which was really hard because Kirako was not a visual person, Vic stepped out from behind his wall of shadows and Kirako's mouth dropped. He was indeed very sexy with his almost black hair with tints of a grayish color that matched oh so perfectly with his deep purple eyes. He certainly was the sexiest person alive. Let's not forget his body, he was wearing a black t- shirt that hugged his six pack perfectly and his arms weren't lanky in any shape or form. His dark blue jeans with black sneakers just about made Kirako drool, and she might have, but just a little. Kirako had long since closed her mouth and her eyes just would not tear away from his body. That is until he cleared his throat and Kirako realized that she had been staring for longer than was deemed appropriate by any standard. Her face near caught fire.

"So if you really are a shadow make mage then why don't you use some magic, I was getting a little hungry." Kirako teased, and she really was starting to get a little hungry and shadows had been so hard to find in the past few days her magic was probably suffering.

"Fine just don't choke." Kirako blushed a little more, her mind going to the gutter. If she ever did she thought she probably would choke.

"Me, choke on your weak shadows as if." Just then Kirako saw shadows start to crawl towards her. Little did she notice but the shadows weren't extending but Vic was getting closer and closer, until his lips collided with hers and shadows invaded her mouth along with his tongue. Not willing to lose she fought his tongue for access to his mouth but he wasn't willing to lose so due to her lack of experience Vic won and his tongue explored every inch of her mouth, and she didn't fight against it. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was perplexed here she was kissing a man she didn't even know and she was enjoying it. Of course she knew why she had found her soul mate and she would never let him go. Just like Gajeel had Levy, Kirako had her Vic. Of course the moment was soon to be ruined due to lack of oxygen to both parties. So just like he had started the kiss he broke it off. By this point her hands had bunched up in his hair and his were holding her waist. Of course they had been standing in the middle of the guild and everyone was looking at them like they were crazy and they were.

"He llllliiikkkkkeeeeesssssssss her!" Happy exclaimed making Kirako jump she had gotten so lost in the moment she forgot about the audience.

"Excuse me but what just happened?" Makarov had just stepped out of his office as the 2 had started kissing.

"Ummm… well you see well uh I guess I just found my mate?'" Kirako tried to explain.

"Yeah, that" Vic added.

"Okay then well use protection" Makarov threw in before walking up to the bar and starting a party for two love birds. Kirako and Vic were blushing about 50 shades of crimson and still attached to each to each other.

"I umm… need to go apologize to Natsu and Gray before Lucy and Juvia kill me" Kirako said as she detached herself from Vic she then proceeded to walk over to where her group of friends were sitting.

"Sorry guys, I just didn't understand why everyone was fighting and when I'm confused I get frustrated and then-"

"It's okay Kirako" Natsu interrupted.

"Yeah what flame brain said" Gray said as he removed his shirt and pants. Then threw his arm around Juvia in a mirror image of Gajeel and Levy, and Natsu and Lucy.

"You two wanna sit down" Lucy offered.

"2-"Kirako started to question when she felt Vic put his chin on her head. She was only 5' 4" compared to his little over 6'

"Sure" Vic answered pulling as seat out to sit in then pulled Kirako down to sit on his lap.

"Vic!" Kirako squealed.

"What I thought you were my mate is it so bad for you to share a chair with me?" Vic added nonchalantly.

"We are mates but this indecent!" Kirako protested while trying to stand up, but Vic wouldn't have it. He pulled her down again and wrapped his arms around her waist and yet again laid his chin on her head. The group couldn't contain themselves a second longer. The sound of their laughter echoed around the guild. Everyone had looked up at the two mates when Kirako had squealed and soon the whole guild was a laughing drunk mess. With a very red Kirako. Just then Tonia came up to Vic and slapped him.

"You just violated my roommate!" Tonia exclaimed.

"Tonia, he didn't violate me, he simply claimed what was his." Kirako explained.

"But, but, but." Tonia was speechless.

"I also claimed what was mine." Kirako continued.

"Nope I only claimed you remember?" Vic smirked remembering how he had won their little tongue battle.

"Next time I'll definitely win." Kirako said before turning around to straddle Vic and then proceeded to kiss him and forced her tongue into his mouth and explored a few seconds before breaking off the kiss. "See I won."

"Oh so you sitting on my lap was indecent but you straddling me isn't?" Vic got the last word in or so he'd thought.

"Yep because you holding me against my will, and if haven't realized this was done by me meaning I will it to happen see my logic? Of course you do" Kirako said before placing a kiss on his nose then dissolved into shadows then reemerging behind him so she could rest her chin on his head. 'Ha how do you like that' Kirako threw at him, in her mind." Actually I found it very nice" Vic threw at her. Little did either one know but with the first contact a mate has a mental connection is made.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few weeks later, Vic and Kirako decided it was time to go on a mission. The two had already formed a team and Kirako needed rent money, even though she had worked at the bookstore her rent was still an issue. So Vic pulled an easy job that wouldn't bring harm to either of them, he was very protective of his mate, just as she was with him. It was a simple mission, all they had to do was help the towns people fix damages caused by the rest of the Fairy Tail. So off they went to the port town of Hargeon.

Kirako used her shadows to lift heavy objects while Vic used his skills in building to actually fix stuff. So by the end of the day the town was almost in good condition, that is until a monster that Jet and Droy, without Levy, tried to slay came out of the sea. Just as the monster stepped foot into the town Vic covered its head with shadows, effectively blinding the creature while Kirako stabbed it through the heart with a shadow speary thing. All the townsfolk were amazed! Finally the thing was dead and their town looked almost okay. So when Kirako collected the reward the people had doubled it! Actually though our dynamic duo only accepted a fourth of the addition money, and thus they headed home preparing to yell Jet and Droy's heads off.

That night they both fell asleep on the train and woke up to a kind steward informing them of their return home. Tonia had stayed home so when Vic, and Kirako walked in they weren't surprised to see the little exceed sleeping on the bed. It was nearly 7 am so Kirako made French toast for all three of them. Tonia woke up right as the first batch was done and all but glomped Kirako and Vic. After everyone had finished breakfast and getting ready for the day, Kirako stopped by the front desk of the bookstore to drop off her rent. Shiral was delighted to see Kirako back from her first mission safe and sound.

Stopping by the donut shop to get Kirako her favorite caffeinated beverage the group ran into Jet and Droy. Vic and Kirako ripped their heads off for destroying the town and still not slaying the monster. To say that both men were scared and ashamed would by near correct. Jet blamed it on Droy while he blamed it on Jet. In the end though both realized that they'd royally screwed up.

Kirako, Vic, and Tonia finally reached the guild to find a fight, by now Kirako was used to it. Today's fight was different though. Natsu was fighting someone really strong and Kirako had no clue who it was, but when Kirako got close Natsu's opponent's leg buckled and he looked up to see Kirako. Now everyone else had been dreading this encounter, Gildarts and Kirako finally meeting. Gildarts had stood up and knocked Natsu to the ground where he stayed for a while. Gildarts was a bit taller than Vic and Kirako was a little bit scared of him, the glare and not knowing him contributed. Finally Gildarts curiosity got the better of him so he asked

"Who the hell are you?"

"Kirako, sir, Acnologia's biological daughter. By the way I hate the bastard."

"Oh, I'm Gildarts Clive, I fought against your father, and sadly he won."

"I'm sorry" Kirako felt like shit, if she had killed her father earlier Gildarts would still be in perfect health. Apparently it was very noticeable as Gildarts continued.

"Why would you be sorry I fought him so long ago that he probably forgets my very existence."

"Anyway I need to go, um, I forgot my, well you see…" Kirako was trying her best to get out of this awkward situation and wallow in self-hatred, so when words failed she used actions, she dematerialized into shadows and was out of the doors before Vic had a chance to stop her. She rematerialized a half a mile from her apartment and ran the rest of the way. When she got there she all but flew up the stairs through the door just to relock it and then sat on the bed were she started mentally screaming at herself for letting her father live this long.

Vic saw her leave but her absence didn't register until his heart felt on the verge of collapse. Gildarts felt ashamed for mentioning the fight but it was too late. Vic looked to him and in that moment Gildarts understood that Vic and that girl were mates and she had just run away. Gildarts put a hand on Vic's shoulder and told him to follow her, and Vic was out of the doors almost as fast as Kirako.

The guild had a very tense atmosphere as the scene played out and Natsu had lost the will to fight Gildarts. Tonia was confused as hell, and so Charla explained everything and Tonia was tempted to follow but around that time Vic came back in looking like he had been trampled by a herd of elephants.

Kirako had felt him get closer, and then heard him knock but she wouldn't let him in. All she wanted was to lay down and cry, then slowly kill herself off in a series of small events. She stayed there the rest of the day looking like a statue on her bed. If you could've seen inside her head you'd see nothing but hate, pain, despair, and even small amount of fear. Her fear came from thinking about what Gildarts had to go up against when he fought her father, just imagining it gave her fear. She was laughing at herself, if she was quaking in her boots from just thinking about it then who is she to ever consider killing the bastard! She was a worthless piece of crap!

Vic and Tonia had stayed at the guild all day, Natsu and even Gajeel had tried cheer Vic up but he was heart- broken and Tonia wasn't much better. The guild had eventually returned to normal except for Vic and Tonia who sat by the doors waiting for Kirako come in. Tonia eventually got hungry and got a donut off of Mira, but Vic wouldn't even move a muscle. Let's take a look into his brain. He was a wreck, he was lonely, afraid, broken, and Kirako's face was all he could see! He slowly tapped into her mind for a few minutes before she shut him out and he understood her feelings but hated the fact she was feeling them.

When Kirako finally walked through the guild doors at about 10 pm she walked straight to Vic and sat on his lap and leaned her heard on his chest and sat listening to his heartbeat. Vic had perked up the moment she walked in and he just let her sit on him while he wrapped his arm around her and they stayed there just like that for about 30 minutes. Tonia was dead tired so a while after Kirako walked in Tonia joined her roomies and all three eventually walked home together in silence, mostly due to Kirako's depression but also due to Tonia being asleep in her arms.

Vic woke up to Kirako and Tonia both sleeping on him. Kirako was wrapped in the fetal position on his chest while Tonia had curled up on his neck. Kirako looked so peaceful that he couldn't help but hope that in her dreams at least she was going easy on herself, but when she woke up Vic's hopes were crushed. Kirako knew she looked like shit, hell she felt like shit, but she felt better in Vic's arms so when she finally decided to move she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him with every ounce of her being. Vic kissed right back with as much force as her. Tonia had long moved to the living room where she found the remote and quietly watched TV.

All three stayed in the house that day. Vic and Kirako only moved from the bed to eat and smell better. Tonia enjoyed just having everyone together and a little happier, Kirako had actually cracked a smile at some stupid joke of Vic's. That night Kirako resolved to go to the guild and apologize to everyone especially Gildarts, and the next day she did just that.

After profusely apologizing Kirako decided she needed to train more, and what better way than taking on missions? Vic helped as little as he could and by the next month both had enough money to buy a mansion individually! Tonia was home alone most of the time but she didn't mind. Most of the money went into saving while some went to Shiral and the bookstore, some went to the guild, and the rest was spent on groceries, clothes, and other everyday tasks. Kirako took a break from training for a while so she could relax her sore muscles, so the three roommates went to a hot spring and enjoyed some R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kirako, Vic, and Tonia walked into the guild the day after their little spa vacation. This, Kirako decided lately, would be the worst mistake of their lives. Mira had planned a huge celebration for Fairy Tails' anniversary, and every guild member was invited. Lucy had left hours ago looking for the perfect dress and Natsu was left at the guild having been instructed not to follow because he couldn't see the dress until that night. Of course no girl can go dress shopping without bringing a few friends along, so Levy, Juvia, Erza, and Wendy went along leaving their boyfriends alone as well. (Mira was planning to surprise Erza with Jellal's attendance.) Everyone but poor Erza knew. Anyways, Kirako didn't have a dress, and she hated shopping so with the promise that Lisanna would be with her the whole time Kirako begrudgingly left Vic at the guild with most all the other men. Mira knew most of them couldn't choose something appropriate, or matching their girlfriends. Mira was in contact with each girl as they found their dresses.

Kirako was dumbfounded, Lisanna had tried on like 50 dresses and still hadn't decided, and Kirako well she couldn't bring herself to even try anything on because of the scars. Her young life had been spent trying to perfect her magic and at first, and sometimes even now, the magic would come back to only harm her and not the intended target. Plus, the past month hadn't come without its fair share of bruises cuts and the worst on was on her right leg. A powerful shadow blast aimed at the dark guild mage had ended up turning around and searing, ripping, and even stabbing the flesh and some muscle of her entire leg. By now Lisanna was stuck between 4 dresses that Kirako thought made Lisanna 7 to 9 times prettier than normal, and it was a blow to Kirako's conscience. Finally Lisanna bought a lavender colored, strapless, sweetheart neckline, knee length sparkled all over, beautiful dress, which probably cost more than Elfman will ever know.

Lisanna was put out. This girl barely looked at dresses let alone tried them on. Even worse they had been in about 5 stores that Lisanna found at least 3 things each store. The last one had just proved to be more fruitful than the rest. Her dress was perfect, and Lisanna hoped that her boyfriend, Bickslow would agree. Mira-nee had Fried, and Laxus well he was still alone and proud of it. Lisanna was just about to give up when she realized Kirako was about a block away looking at some antique store. Lisanna backpedalled and joined Kirako just as the store opened. Lisanna had lost Kirako in the huge store. This had nothing to do with dresses that is until she ventured downstairs. Kirako's head was barely visible through the old satins and silks, and whatever else old dresses were made out of. Lisanna sat down and watched as Kirako fell in love with each dress she laid eyes on. At least the girl knew how to shop.

Kirako was in heaven the antique store caught her attention right away, first it was a really old book on magic that had pulled her closer, but the sign on the door read Antique Everything Dresses Books and much much more! The store was about to open only 2 more minutes. Kirako didn't even realize that Lisanna had already walked away and she didn't care. Lisanna finally came back just as the store opened and Kirako was in and downstairs faster than a bunny being chased by a fox. The dresses were magnificent each one was unique beautiful and so perfect that Kirako must have spent an hour just looking around before she saw her dream dress. Light blue corset, with a darker blue skirt that would go down to her ankles. With the low neckline that would make any girl have a nice bit of cleavage, was perfect, the t shirt sleeves were just right to hold the dress up on Kirako's body. Kirako looked around until she found the dressing room and Lisanna!

"Hey sorry for ditching you I got side tracked, but look!" Kirako held up the dress for Lisanna to see.

"So now you're finally going to try on a dress, wow, who would have thought that an antique store would make you so eager to shop" Lisanna was delighted the dress was perfect for Kirako, and well she couldn't help but think that maybe Kirako was just like any other girl in the world, maybe.

"Yup, well I'm going to go try it on." Kirako couldn't wait she was just about to run in when Lisanna added,

"Here, I'll help you get it on. The corset is going to be impossible to get on by yourself." Lisanna had just killed Kirako's buzz. She hadn't meant to of course but Kirako just couldn't let anyone see the scars, especially her leg.

"Oh umm… I'll just try it on when I get home." Kirako's face had dropped and Lisanna had just got her to shop and she wasn't about to let shyness get in the way.

"Nope we have to see if it will fit. Now come on." Lisanna dragged Kirako in to the dressing room and demanded Kirako to strip before Lisanna did it for her.

"Okay. I guess so, but just don't flip out okay?" Kirako had no choice, but she sure as hell didn't want Lisanna fainting. So slowly Kirako's clothes fell off and Lisanna was shocked she had been expecting sexy lingerie not a body of scar burns and a messed up leg.

"What, wait, how?" Lisanna was at a loss for words. No wonder Kirako wouldn't try a dress on.

"I know it's bad. I'm sorry you had to see it. But the sooner we get the dress on the sooner we can stop looking okay?" Kirako had just barely stepped into the dress when Lisanna stopped her.

"How did this happen and does Vic know?" Lisanna knew if Vic had seen her leg then he would have broken an entire town in rage and grief.

"Training, missions, and only the littlest, he doesn't know about the leg yet, I don't know what to say he didn't want me going in the first place how would explain to him that my magic backfired on me.

"You mean your own magic tore your leg up like that." Lisanna couldn't believe that any magic would be able to rip a leg to shreds, she finally understood how Gildarts lost his leg.

"Yeah, it has a mind of its own sometimes." Kirako was trying to laugh the situation off but Lisanna's face was not relaxing.

"Umm… that is going to be an issue tonight. Mira-nee is planning for all the girls to get ready together at the guild. She won't let you get out of it. Everyone will see, are you okay with that?" Lisanna only knew a little bit about this party but she that much at least.

"Well maybe Wendy could make it look a little more presentable?" Kirako couldn't believe it everyone but Vic would know at this rate unless she told him like right now. So she did. She mind linked a picture of her leg and told him the story. She also mentioned that Wendy may be able to make it look sexy again. Vic listened then got a bit angry before finally both promising her and swearing to himself that he would never leave her go alone anymore and that he would protect her no matter what.

"Well now Vic knows about the leg and he still knows nothing about the dress." Kirako was proud of herself, and Lisanna was too.

"Well now that that's taken care of let's get this dress on you." Lisanna was proud that she had the guts to tell her mate and to keep the dress a secret at the same time. So in about 2 minutes the dress was on and to Kirako's and Lisanna's surprise it fit perfectly, looked perfect, and even covered her scar. Now time for the shoes. Lisanna had gotten hers forever ago and Kirako found some black flats that fit perfectly on her and went with the dress. Kirako bought the shoes, dress, and even the book. So the two headed back to the guild.

Mira had started to get worried, she heard about Lisanna's dress but then got nothing for the next hour, and then it was just about Kirako's dress. Mira made Lisanna promise to be back in the hour, and Lisanna wasn't going to disappoint. The two jogged a few blocks, then full out ran. Kirako was having a blast her dress was in her arms the book was in a bag and she was running at full speed and she could almost see the guild. Lisanna was right behind her, and she wasn't about to lose, it wasn't an official race but still it felt like one. By the time they reached the guild they were sweaty out of breath and fighting about who won. At least they'd made it in time, hell they still had half an hour. Mira was delighted to see her sister, but she was too smelly to give her a hug. 4 and a half hours remaining, all the girls had taken over the guild for the moment until they could get to Fairy Hills. The boys were scattered around at their homes smelling better than Kirako and Lisanna. So with dresses in hand all the girls trekked to Fairy Hills. Once there the girls all headed to the bath house.

Kirako went into the bathhouse before any of the other girls, she grabbed a towel wrapped it around her body and went into the steamy bath house. Her feet in the water she waited for the other girls to come in by grabbing body wash, shampoo and a loofa. She washed her hair then threw it into a messy bun, by this time at least half the girls were in the water soaking and gossiping. Kirako had stayed in the steamiest driest area waiting for Lisanna to tell her everyone was there. Lisanna came up on Kirako 10 minutes later, she had already informed everyone about the scars and the beat up leg, but no one was prepared for what they saw. Just like Lisanna all the girls were astonished, never had any of them seen a leg so badly mangled, of course they knew what happened ,Kirako's magic had twisted around and attacked her after nearly killing the other mage. Everyone gawked and tried their hand at healing it or healing the skin. After a good 30 minutes it was at last Wendy's turn. She healed all of the redness, then started healing the shiny skin, after a few minutes Kirako made her rest and praised each and every one of them for helping. Finally the girls were all clean and out of the bath house. I'll save you from the girls doing hair and make- up.

Let's skip back to 4 hours left. Vic was just getting to the store that Mira had sent him to pick up a black tux shoes yet no tie. She specifically said to get a blue shirt leave it undone at the top pull the tux jacket over that button maybe 2 of the 3 to 4 buttons then make his hair a bit more presentable. Also he was going to get her a rose of some sort something that would make Mira squeal. So after shopping and getting home he had 3 hours to shower style his hair in a messy but sexy looking hair do, buy a rose or 2 and get to the guild to wait for Kirako, he could do this.

After showering and everything he was ready, Tonia was at Charla's getting ready with her, so that was taken care of. He still had an hour so he decided to ask Shiral if she could recommend some flowers, and where to get them. Shirak was great help she knew of a small flower stand a block away from the guild that had the best red roses in history, she recommended hiding it until they danced then pulling it out and putting it between his teeth, like a feisty tango. They had a good laugh and Vic took a slow walk to the flower stand.

Kirako had never been more beautiful, or nervous in her entire life. Her hair had little blue sparkles thanks to Levy, especially after letting her read the antique magic book first. Lucy had let two little ringlets hang from either side of Kirako's face while the rest was in a curled bun in the back. Kirako had small diamond earrings, a present for her 10th birthday form her grandparents and the only memorabilia from her mother. Her dress was even more beautiful in the sunset, the moonlight later on would make it even more spectacular. Kirako was wearing a small bit of makeup courtesy of Mira and Lisanna, all that was left was to wait to wait for the boys to come pick them up. Jellal came first to pick up Erza. She nearly hugged him to death. Next came Fried and Bickslow for Mira and Lisanna, then Gray and Juvia walked together, Natsu a few seconds later with Lucy of course. Elfman took Evergreen, Bacchus came for Cana, a pleasant and drunk surprise. Happy got Charla, while Lily got Tonia. Gajeel literally picked Levy up, Romeo twirled Wendy around before finally taking her away. Vic came for Kirako, rose in mouth. Vic and Kirako walked together down the road towards the guild, Kirako had kissed him to get the rose. The guild was decorated beautifully with paper fairies hanging everywhere, seeming to dance in the moving lights. Soft music would play every 4-5 songs giving couples plenty of opportunities to dance.

For Vic and Kirako though the best part of the night was when they both walked out onto the 2 story balcony with the moonlight streaming down making Kirako look radiant, Vic couldn't stand it one second longer, so he kissed Kirako with so much love, passion, and feeling that both were a little woozy after a while, they stood in each other's arms and looked into each other's eyes and shared a perfect moment neither would forget. That night got better when they got home, Vic slowly undressed Kirako till he could see every inch of her scarred beautiful body that he ran his against making Kirako moan when he got low enough until neither could take his clothes off faster. He started slow and made it easy for her but when they were reaching their climaxes he got faster, and faster, finally Kirako then shortly after Vic released and shared the bed closer than ever that night.

As for Tonia let's say she and Lily and her had a nice night but never did go as far as Kirako and Vic, but Tonia did fall asleep in Lily's arms. Much like the rest of couples that night, some even enjoyed themselves almost as much as Vic and Kirako.

A/N: I'm not good with the whole sex scene but you understood what happened, if at any time you find a spelling or grammar, or any issue at all please tell me. I'll fix it and everything will be beautiful. Finally, if anyone has anything to say I read every review amerdism and rinpup14 thanks I appreciate your feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kirako woke up to a beautiful day, the sun was trickling through her huge kitchen window, and even better Vic had his arms wrapped around her naked body, wait naked. Then the previous night came back to her, the dress, then a tux then, 'Kirako if you keep thinking about we're gonna have to do it again' Vic's voice invaded her mind right as she got to the well you know, 'Get out of my head Your Royal Sexiness' Kirako was teasing him and they both knew but he had lost one to many battles to his feisty mate so he kept going. 'But I thought you enjoyed last night' Vic had forced tears to his eyes and Kirako looked over just to see one slip. 'Vic… I did enjoy last night but we really can't yet. We smell way too much like each other.' Kirako kept thinking about that, 'Shit the other dragon slayers will be able to tell what we did. Vic what do we do.' Kirako was freaking out and Vic did what he knew would fix the problem. He kissed her, and that did it, Kirako was distracted and had forgot temporarily her anxiety. After Vic broke the kiss Kirako smelled something too familiar in the city.

"My grandparents are here" Kirako would know that smell from anywhere in the world.

"What do mean? I thought you never told them where you went." Vic was confused, and had already stood up and walked to the dresser.

"They know me too well, when I said I was leaving they must have known I'd go to Fairy Tail." Kirako explained that when she was little the guild was all she talk about. Her grandparents were to smart. Kirako also stood up and headed to the dresser to pick a pair of sweats and a baggy t- shirt. Vic already had a dark pair of jeans on and was in the process of throwing one of his normally tight fitted shirts. Kirako headed to the bathroom to get dressed and fix other necessities. She was sore and decided to just wait for her grandparents on the couch once she was done. Vic joined her after throwing the sheets and comforter in the washer and throwing a better matching set on, of course Kirako told him which ones were perfect. So there they sat just waiting for her guardians. They knew the guild would be the first place Caroline, grandma, and Patrik, pappy, would visit. From there they would head to the apartment which everyone would be more than happy to give directions to. Finally after 30 minutes of small talk and worry, the doorbell rang.

"Grandma Pappy I'm so glad to see you how did you find me?" Kirako had answered the door and ushered her old guardians into the small apartment.

"Guys, this is my mate Vic, Vic this is Grandma Caroline, and Pappy Patrik or Pat." Kirako introduced them with small gestures. Then they got to business.

"Kirako why didn't you tell us you were leaving, we were worried sick until we found your note. At least you were safe, but we couldn't be sure, so we're here." Caroline did the talking and a little scolding and finally a small tour.

"I'm so glad to have you, have you guys have brunch?" Kirako finally realized she was famished and it was already 11 o'clock.

"No actually come on we'll make some homemade waffles. I have a new chocolate chip recipe." Caroline and Kirako headed to the kitchenette to make a breakfast fit for the most awesome people alive. This of course left Vic and Patrik alone in the living/ bedroom.

"Boy, she said you're her mate." Pat wasted no time making sure Vic was right for his little princess.

"Yes, sir, I love her more than anything else in the world." Vic had said those words with so much sincerity that Patrik had to believe him, so he fixed the only thing he could about the young man.

"Boy its Pat or Pappy, especially to a boy like you." Pat liked this boy, Vic, he should start saying. Vic sure did remind Pat of himself when he met Caroline. Speaking of whom let's see what the ladies are doing

"You look so much like your mother, and you act like her too. You couldn't go 2 months without falling head over heels for a man could you?" Caroline was proud of course, and amazed.

"Grandma! I'm old enough to fall in love with whoever I please and quick as I please." Kirako was defiant too, thank goodness she acted like her mom and not that stupid asshole who… Caroline was still furious with Acnologia, but she had to calm down or Kirako would notice, but she was too late.

"Grandma if he makes you mad quit thinking about him." Kirako knew that there was only one thing alive to make Caroline get mad.

"Alright dear. Boys brunch is served." Caroline guided her granddaughter to the table and brought a few plates of waffles with her. Tonia walked in right about now.

"FOOOOODDDDDD!" Tonia had just walked in to the smell of waffles. Her night had been a dream come true Lily was the sweetest exceed in the world, and he loved her! He loved her!

"Tonia what were you doing last night to make you so late?" With waggling eyebrows, Kirako pulled Tonia over to the table and made introductions.

"I just stayed with Lily nothing bad happened." Tonia liked these old people, they smelled like Kirako but with old people musk. So together they all ate brunch, and then walked into the living room to watch some stupid TV show. Later that night Caroline and Pat left to go home with the knowledge that Kirako was safe and happy. So finally Kirako and Vic fell asleep with Tonia on their feet.

The next day was going to be weird, Kirako could feel it in her bones. So once they were all ready to take on the guild they went, and Kirako was right. Natsu and Gajeel quit fighting and Wendy looked up when they entered the guild. Of course Kirako also looked at the two male dragon slayers, apparently she wasn't the only one who got lucky Lucy, and Levy were talking in the corner, Kirako decided to join them. Vic of course had to join the fight apparently men are feisty after sex. The girls couldn't stop talking about the experience, or the size of you know. The guys finally quit fighting and came over to their mates.

"What were you guys talking about hmm?" Vic had definitely got a good feel of what the talk was about so with waggling eyebrows he lifted Kirako out of her seat and sat her on his lap.

"Oh you know… we've decided to take up a new sport, we all agreed that it was quite interesting." The girls were blushing laughing messes at Kirako's comment. The guys decided that maybe they'd have to be sure that their mates played this new sport more frequently.

"Juvia, couldn't help but notice that we'd all taken on the same sport I believe you referred to it as?" Juvia and Erza also an enjoyable night(s) and so the girls shooed their boyfriends to another table, and continued discussing their new sport. Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and later Jellal sat looking at their girlfriends.

"Well at least they have something to talk about instead of shopping." Natsu threw in.

"At least Lucy goes shopping, I have to force Kirako to even go with another girl. She hates being anywhere that's not home or here." Vic wasn't kidding, but the guys thought he was. Just then Kirako had had enough. She hated only talking about stuff, now she needed to do something, anything, so she invaded the man table.

"He's not joking I hate shopping." Kirako knew that the guys hadn't believed Vic so to save his pride she had thrown that in as she sat on his lap.

"Whoa, even Levy shops, for books of course." Gajeel threw in as well. Kirako was definitely weird.

"We shall be making our absence from this small place so that I may read my new book that my family brought me. Let us flee knave." Kirako used a stupid accent to say that and near dragged Vic out of the guild.

"You never got a book yesterday." Vic couldn't help but add right as the doors were closed.

"Shhhhhh… its code for S.E.X." Kirako walked hand in hand with Vic to the apartment where they played a new game of the newest favorite sport of the guild mates. Tonia and Kirako had worked out a system of accents, the one previously used meant 'Stay with Lily please.'

A/N: Muwahahahaha Love my little weird Fairy Tail addicts for the record I will try to update once a week.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Vic's POV

I had woken up about 4 hours ago, I think. I had developed anxiety. Kirako hadn't been the same since well 2 weeks ago, about the anniversary dance, she just wasn't Kirako. She hadn't gone to the guild and 'forgot' to eat when I went somewhere. She slept 10 hours out of every day, and when she woke up, well she was pissed. So I laid there waiting for her to wake up, which didn't happen for about another 4 hours. I had long since made breakfast, cleaned up, and even sent Tonia to the guild. When she woke up she looked at me then covered her head with my pillow. She mumbled something like "Go to guild or something, just go." So not wanting to get literally thrown out the window I did as I was told.

When I walked into the guild Tonia flew over trying to find Kirako, but when she realized Kirako was nowhere to be found she flew back to Lily. I needed a drink, and something that would make me forget the past 2 weeks for a few hours. Once Mira left the bar I made myself some sort of something with at least 7 different alcohols. Sadly I got caught by none other than Natsu.

"Dude what the hell!" Natsu was angry, maybe, I sucked at reading people.

"What?" I know pathetic I mean what else would he be talking about.

"The drink, hand it over." Natsu was being annoying I could definitely understand Gray's dislike of the fire mage.

"No, I made it, I'm gonna drink it" I was just about to take a drink too.

"What would Kirako say if she saw you like this?" Natsu was acting like his mate, it was pretty funny.

"She won't even notice, she's probably laying bed like usual." My answer made me want to run to her, even though I knew she'd kick me out again.

"That's where she's been!" Lucy had come over a few seconds ago. She and Natsu were really getting on my nerves.

"Yes, and I'm gonna forget about her for a few hours if you don't mind." So I finally got a drink in, maybe it was a chug. The burn of whatever I put in that shit was perfect. It made my throat feel like it was on fire. At least I knew it would work, truth be told for a few seconds I felt like Natsu, just a little.

"Natsu, take that crap away from him he's gonna die at the rate he's going." Lucy needed to shut the hell up. I wouldn't die, would I? Before I could answer that question I lost my drink.

"Where the hell?" My tongue was numb so it sounded more like "Bwer be fell"

"You want this" I don't even know who had my drink. Then someone else had and I felt like the monkey in the middle. So I finally just started throwing punches and shadows at everyone. I really wanted my drink back, I just want to forget. Why can't I just be alone, fuck me, and everyone else in this stupid room.

"What the hell!" Oops Kirako's here.

"Oops is right, you asshole." Kirako was pissed again. Wait why was I alone. Oh shit she's coming closer.

"Vic, why were you drinking?" Wait how'd she know?

"The link is still up you dipshit." Oops again.

"Vic why on earth would you drink over 7 different whiskies all at once?!" Wait over 7 and they were all whiskies? Oh shit I-

Kirako's POV

Shit Vic just passed out, oh shit, oh shit. I think I need a drink now. Ahhh! I finally wake up from my daze to see Natsu and Gray carrying Vic to the infirmary. I feel my legs move to follow them. I don't even realize we've reached our destination until the doors hit me in the face. I will myself to think, but it doesn't last. Vic was being laid on the bed when I felt the hot tears streaming down my face. It was all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid. I had blocked him out when I needed him the most, and now look. 'Stupid dragon slayer magic, stupid mating season, stupid piece of crap Kirako.'

"Wait, what?" Vic woke up, he woke up! Yay! What did he say, he was sitting up, and I could his abs from here. Mm, I just wanted to… Oops hormones.

"Kirako, you okay?" Vic was standing up, and walking towards me. Uh oh I couldn't even be in a 2 foot radius from him, and he keeps getting closer. Eep.

"St- Stay back Vic please." I was crying and whining and probably looked like a blubbering fool. I was stuck, I couldn't move, I was afraid that I would rip Vic's clothes off with the guys in the room.

"Natsu, Gray leave the room for a while." Vic had said that, or maybe me, or maybe they were already gone? Either way when I looked up I saw only Vic, then I snapped.

Vic's POV

I was confused as hell. Kirako had accidently used the link and said something about a mating thing? What the hell man? When she told me stay away I knew I had to make the guys leave so I told them go. Fortunately they listened. Then she looked up at me, her tear stained eyes locked onto mine and the next thing I know she's tackled me to the floor and she's hugging me , and crying, and apologizing, and I was still really confused.

"What's wrong, you need to speak clearly, okay?" I saw her move her head in a nodding movement at my question, so I waited for her to start.

"Well, umm, when we at the guild the last time I realized something was really wrong, so I walked over to you and we left, and then we yeah you know, so afterwards I realized what had felt wrong. I had started my mating season. You see a few days after a dragon loses their virginity to their mates they go into a mating season, it's like a cat in heat. So I got really scared that I'd attack you and make you annoyed because I was always on you, so I made myself endure it without even looking you in the eye. And I'm so sorry, I just didn't want you to be mad at me. I'm all at of whack. Sometimes I feel like crying, then I'll want to rip my head off, then in the end I just get depressed, because I don't look at you. Also the first mating season is the worst and it should only happen 6 times a year but never as bad as right now, and I'm so sorry."

"That explains a lot!" I understood most of it, she was just scared, and horny. "Anyway you don't have to apologize. I was just worried that you had regretted being fully mated to me, or something. "Wow, I sounded so gross, I was like a guy from a really sappy chick flick, and just for the record Kirako had once forced me into watching one.

"Really, you aren't mad?" Kirako was still crying and she was attached to me, not that I minded.

"Really, Really" I used my best Shrek impression ever to pull that off. Then Kirako was laughing her head off. I swear she was actually laughing, I hadn't see do that since well forever ago.

"You still need to work on that." Kirako finally managed to get that sentence out before she burst into another fit of laughter. I decided that we should probably leave the infirmary so I picked my laughing mate up and threw over my shoulder, Shrek style, and walked out the door. Kirako was still laughing when we walked out of the doors and everyone had been looking at us ever since we walked out. I'm guessing they had been listening in, but again, I don't have a clue.

"Vic. Put. Me. Down." Kirako managed each word with a giggle in between each.

"Nope, I do believe that my earlier intoxication has left me and invaded you." I was pretty sure that was possible, I didn't feel drunk, did I? Anyway Kirako still had yet to quit laughing. So I sat down with her on my lap. She was definitely drawing a crowd.

"Vic, I hate you. You got me drunk and now I can't stop laughing." Kirako yet again managed a sentence with small giggles here and there.

"Really, really." I yet again did my best Shrek impression and got another fit of laughter from my little mate.

"Take me home now! I want to throw something at you and I don't want to break the guilds stuff." Kirako was talking in a crazy accent again. I had to comply because, well, she had stood up and was dragging me toward the guild doors. In her drunkenness state I couldn't let her walk on her own so I threw her on my back, and like a monkey she clung to me so we walked out of the doors. So we walked home and fixed her little mating problem with her favorite sport.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay, my Microsoft subscription ran out, so I'm using WordPad. Please hang in there.

Chapter 9

"I'm bored" Truth be told, I really was bored. Vic was at the guild and Tonia was with Lily and I was stuck laying around waiting for my father to bust through the window. Oh yeah, my father was angry, actually pissed was better. He knew the Fairy Tail mages had lived 7 years ago. Also my presence at Fairy Tail wasn't any better. My dad wanted revenge, and he would risk everything to get it. Vic was at the guild discussing my new plan of attack against my father. I knew that we had lure him away from civilization, but where? That had been the question that had plagued me for a few days. Then it hit me 'Why not go to where it all started?' Tenryuu would be the perfect place. The next problem was how to get my dad there, again my genius prevailed. The Tenryuu group, Vic, and I would be heading back to Tenryuu.

So Vic was gone trying to get my plan approved, while Tonia was hanging out with Lily, seeing as how he was part of the Tenryuu group he would be coming with us. Sadly, we had no clue if anyone would survive. Our battle plan was simple: I would try to slay my father by myself, and if I died trying the other dragon slayers would try as well. Hopefully I would have injured my dad at least a little. Vic would accompany the dragon slayers. If they failed, hopefully they had inflicted damage as well, then everyone else left would try. Worst case scenario: We all died. Best case: I killed my dad, without dying myself. In the middle was a few casualties.

I really didn't like dragging everyone into the fight, but it was the option. Maybe even Gildarts would come back to help, he had fought my dad once before. I secretly hoped he had discovered some huge weakness of my fathers. If that was the case maybe we had a chance. Seriously though, I really hoped that I could slay my father. Even if I died with him, I'd have accomplished my life's purpose. Vic would be devastated of course. Sadly it had to be. I would love to survive, but the odds were against me. Anyway my dad had to go, his tortures needed to end, I for one would be better off if he died.

"I'm home" Oh boy Vic was back. I really wasn't ready to hear of my plans disapproval.

"Hey, don't tell me it's a no go, right?" I really wasn't expecting anything else.

"No, Master agreed with the plan whole heartedly. Of course he has his doubts about Gildarts." Vic was just telling me the truth, but it was still horrible. I couldn't believe it! Master had actually agreed, he was supposed to talk us out of crazy stuff like this. He knew it was suicide! Just why! Stupid logic, stupid genius brain, stupid dad.

"Kirako, how can a genius brain be stupid?" Stupid logic, and stupid logical Vic.

"I take offence to such words. I may be logical but I'm not stupid." Vic's a liar, he's defiantly a liar.

"This would normally be perceived as a one way conversation. You know normal people can't talk using only their brains. Mouths normally to the talking." Logical, sarcastic, Vic strikes again.

"Fine, see I can still use my mouth." Oops Vic's mind lives in the gutter, that last remark wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Really, then prove it to me. Use your mouth." Stupid husky voiced Vic. Stupid gutter- minded fool.

"You didn't let me finish, I was going to say that I can still use my mouth to speak." There ha, I got the last word in.

"I know that's a lie, I know from personal experience." Damn it, stupid kinky Kirako, bad, don't ever use your mouth for that crap ever again.

"Ha, who got the last word in, now, hmm?" Stupid- Damn his lips taste good. Grrr, Vic distracted me, stupid- lips, mmm. Grrr, 'Vic quit interrupting my musings on your stupidity.'

"Hey I am not stupid." He really has a way with words. Not.

"Sure, sure, well I guess we should get ready, or something right." I had nearly forgotten about my dad, but now that I had him on my mind I couldn't shake the thought that maybe I would be the reason for everyone's death. I knew Vic picked up on my mood because he had been quiet for too long.

"Yeah.." Vic was clearly not up for this. I almost wanted to run away and have my dad chase only me, maybe my death could prevent others.

"Kirako! I can't beleive you! Don't ever think like that ever again!" Damn he mad."Of course I'm mad, please just stick to the plan."

"I don't like the plan." Yeah, yeah, it was my idea, but still. Nobody should die because, because I wasn't strong enough. I was seriously on the verge of tears. Damnit! I hate being so fucking weak. Fuck! Shit! Stupid dragon! Why can't he just die be himself! I... I... damnit I was actually crying now. No! Stupid stupid.

"Kirako.." I felt strong arms envelop me I knew Vic would be here, I just needed to train more, yeah I'll beat the shit out of my old man.

"I thought I lost you there for a second, wel come on we'll spare with Natsu, and Gray, and Erza, and Loki."

"Yeah! Let's go train with the others!" I was good, evrybody would be there to help me. Yeah! We could do this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kirako had just finished packing when Vic ran in. She knew she was stalling but shecouldn't help it, she just hated the thought that everyone might die. Her father was a force to be reconed with, and she knew that betteer than anyone. His power must be on a whole different level from hers. She knew all these things, but even through her fear their was an undenable feeling of excitment, like maybe fighting her father would bring back everything she'd lost. Shewas so scared not only of her father but of herself. That was as far her thoughts got until Vic interruped.

"Everyone is ready, we'll go once you get on board." He sounded exatly like she felt, broken scared, and not ready in the slightest.

"Right I'll be out in a minute" SH eknew Tonia was in their room crying, she couldn't stand seeing Lily gomoff to figh tor even worse his death. They had already said goodbye, and Tonia wouldn't be seeing them off. After all this time, Kirako had go and destroy the small exceeds world. Tonia's heartbreak mirrored everyones. Master Makorov, had been dreading this day for weeks now. Kirako left the house slowly then dissapated into shadows and went straight into VIc and her's room under deck. Vic felt her brush by so he gave the word, and they set off.

The trip had goten more depressing day by day, and slowly Kirako fell into a stupor. SH edidn't eat, she practiced her shadow guard and other variou moves. All seemed so weak compared to what was facing them. VIc stayed out of the room as much as possible during the day and at night when he layed next to Kirako she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She wastempted to join him, but knew that being drunk off her ass wasn't going to solve anything. The day finally loomed upon them. Acnologia was a few feet above the ship as they docked, Kirako once again dissapated into shadows, taking everyones pain with her, it madeher stronger and released a burden off their backs. She placed a barrier of shadows around her friends do they wouldn't know she passed until the barrier fell.

So she walked on, after reappearing into a solid human, and beckoned her father to follow her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Acnolgia looked at his daughter for the first time. She realy looked like her mother, but the fire in her eyes definately came from him. She couldn't defeat him, he knew it, but did she? Of course she did shewas trembling, hah she was scared! He almost wished that she could look at him without being a coward. Of course, she was only human, it was sickening.

Kirako could feel her legs shaking, not in fear but anticipation. She looked at Acnologia one last time, and asked her mother for forgiveness. One of them was about to join her. Unfortunately he saw through her first attack, a simple punch to his right wing with some shadow magic infused. He easily flew upwards only to run into a wall of was it there to protect her family it was to keep him in. He roared in anger, only to realize that her own roar woud soon overpower his. Damn, a human thought she could beat him, how naive.

Neither had relented in the slightest. Kirako was feeding off his shadows and attacking him at the same time. He was defenseless while roaring, just like her, but he didn't knowthat, but she did. Another shadow infused punch knocked the breath out of him and she overpowered him with a final breath. He wasn'tabout to let that stop him he quickly countered, using her own trick against her. His shadows cameat such a speed that Kirako couldn't even think about aborsorbing them. The blast hit her in her scarred leg, the only weakness that she showed. The slight limp in her leg gave him the best target. Her leg was nearly torn off. Whle the blast left her leg intact it didn't allow her stand on her leg anymore.

Quickly retallyating before she fell, she sent a hoard of shadows arrows at his face, effectivly blinding him to her stumble. She was quickly back up and sentanother birage of arrows this time at his right wing. He couldn'tdodge and his wing was ripped to shreds. Now he couldn't fly, and better yet as his body broke apart, shadows escaped allowing Kirako to refuel. Even with the new shadows freshly coursing her veins she was left unawares about the absense of her father in front of her. He loomed over her and sent a shadow beam at her back. Unable to consume anymore shadows her back was mercylessly destroyed. She was growing faint from blood loss and her spine was visible and unprotected. If she fell now she would be paralyzed for the rest of her short life. Using her shadow infused blood as a weapon she sent one thousand shard-like bullets towards her fathers agape mouth.

Acnologia was astounded. The last attack alone had destroyed 5 entire guilds at once. Here was a human who not only was still alive, but standing. Not only that but a last minute attack tore into his scale plated jaw and nearly exsposing his brain. The shadows then took to healing his daughters back and protecting her spine right before she collasped. Barely still consious, both sent the final bout of shadows into their opponents. Kirako's shadows delved into her father and turned his body into an explosion of now freed shadows. The explosion tore Kirako and her father both to peices. Acnologia was no more, and Kirako's leg wasn't even there, her body was a bloody mess. She was barely even breathing. Thankfully her barrier had held until the explosion ended, everyone on the ship was safe. Kirakop had blacked out long ago, and Vicwatched as her barrier fell to peices only to turn to ash when they got close to the mages still there.


End file.
